The Lost Princess
by Epic Queen of Hearts
Summary: Zuko has a little sister. Learn about the Lost Princess and how the name came to be. And then you can learn about her other adventures. Love, a lost princess,talent and a family reunion. Good Luck,Tokyo! Rated T because Tokyo cusses too much.
1. Of Lipstick and GirlBoyThingyMcBobs

So, here's my newest story, Good Luck,Tokyo back and better that ever. I'll give more description of what happened in later !- Tokyo

* * *

So,you thought Azula and Zuko were the only Fire Children? It alright. Most people do. My name's Tokyo. I'm the truly youngest child of the Fire Lord.

So, I was taking my irregular bath(gross,right?), then the lights go out.

I wake in a cot. I'm like ,_What the hell.._._At least I got clothes on._ For like ten minutes until this boygirlthimgymcbob walks in holding a baseball bat.

Oh shit.… I'm sooo dead. And I knew I really was nervous, because I never refer to tweeny terms like sooo and totally. Entirely to girly.

"Hello, Fire Nation scum." EXCUSE ME!

"Um,I dont really care what you think about the current scum-o-meter of the Fire Nation, but I DO care that you kidnapped me!"

"You deserve it for your crimes,dirt bag!" Another voice said.

_What the hell is this, an intervention?_ I looked the girl."Ohhh.…" I said like she had just been epically burned." He called you a dirt bag!"

She looked a me like I was crazy. "He was talking to you,stupid."

" At least I know lipstick goes on your lips and not your cheeks. Hence LIPstick"

I got closer look at the people's face. Lipstick-cheek girl was a little shorter than me. Then there was this adorable little toddler next to a guy who ate to many-deep fried-ostrich legs. And then my eyes moved to a lean figure with slightly tanned features. And he was...

* * *

What was he? Tune in next time. And remember to wish Tokyo good luck in your reviews. How else would she survive?

Love and Peace,  
Tokyo


	2. Oh Hell To The No!

Sorry it took so long. Math is horrible. Don't you _**EVER**_ forget that,alright?ENJOY!

* * *

The ugliest fella I ever did saw! Ha Ha. Incorrect country sentence.

But,seriously, it looked like he was trying to control my soul with his eyes.

"Okayyyyy... Why the hell am I here?" I asked, trying to get him to stop staring at me like that , it was creepy._Really _creepy...

"You know why..."Dramatic pause. Oh,come on, I have places to go. People to meet. I can't stay here and watch his little drama show. HURRY IT UP! YOU LITTLE EMBER ISLAND WANNABE! "AZULA OF THE FIRE NATION!" Was the whole title really nessecary.

"So..." I didn't really want to oppose the false accusation. His mind should oppose the false accusation. I'M TWELVE!My sister is fuckin' 15! How do you even get those two ages mixed up! They're 3 fuckin' years apart! What the hell,man?Agni, I cuss alot. I should probably get help for that. Nevermind, therapist seperated is 'the rapist'. I'll take my chances by myself. "What makes you think i'm Azula?'' I was actually curious to know. But I didn't want to give them the sastifaction of knowing my emotions. So I decided I was going to do what Mai would do-nothing, And it worked. Like all my brilliant plans...So THAT was a bit Azula-like. But what else? Nothing, I bet.

"Your necklace." Oh. .. I _**KNOW**_ he did not grab my personal items while I was asleep.I am calm. I am one with nature. I will kick his scrawny little ASS!

"Did you touch me to get that?" Of course someone did. I just didn't want to beat his ass for something he didn't do. I never kick someone's ass without a reason. That's DAD cruel.

"Where is she?'' What is wrong with this guy? Too young to be senile, to old to be crazy-hyper-only Ty Lee could pull that off-, but just the right age to be plain-out ka-ray-zay.

"Where is who, you little bastard child?" He looked shocked. Completly shocked. What, no one had EVER called him a bastard before?Go Figure.

"You know what i'm talking about." He was starting to lose his temper. This was gonna be fun.

"Um...If I knew what you were talking about,wouldn't I have told you?" OK, I wouldn't have told him and teased him more. But,I wasn't gonna TELL him that. That's like telling a platypus-bear where your food is.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He finally exploded. Then he did the dumbest thing a person could do to me...

* * *

Oh...SUPENSE. What did his crazy ass do now? And Tokyo has proven him crazy. Oh, and the reason I redid the first chapter was because it was all scrunched together.I posted it on my iPod, and that's what happened. Find out what Jet did next time on...GOOD LUCK,TOKYO! Remember to wish Tokyo good luck in your reviews! How else could she live through these delinquent conversations with Jet?

-Tokyo

{PS:Try to guess what he did to her. There is no prize, but it'll be fun! For you. For me. For the rabid puppies! WAIT! RABID PUPPIES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*runs away screaming like the 9-year-old girl she is*}


	3. I,Tokyo Alyssa,Princess of Fire Nation

Off of my mind. I just wanna go to the party she gonna go...Holo!I'm back for more!

* * *

That bitch ass motherfucker hit me. And **this** is where I start kicking ass. Seriously, don't EVER touch me unless you enjoy hospitals. And 's how the beat down went down-ha ha. That rhymes.

First, I broke out of the horrible-like,seriously, Girl Scouts everywhere should be offended-knottiness that was holding me to the bed and then-Wait.

Let me back up. My name is Tokyo-Alyssa. My father is the most hated man in the world. My sister is crazy. My mother is in hiding for saving her sons life. My brother is out somewhere hunting the Avatar.I know I cuss a lot. I learned a lot of cuss words in my house. Between my brother and my sister,my mother and my father, and Iroh and this general,Zhao. I am currently in a room full of bastards-oh Agni, I should really stop givivg my opinion. My older brother said that was one of my problems."Many problems."I miss him.-lets start over. I am currently in a stone room of kidnappers. I was tied to a cot after being dragged out of a hot spring-oh,thank Agni, I had my undergarments on- and am now about to fight s boy named Jet. Wonder how I knew that? I'm babbling, aren't I? There's a little light streaming in from a tiny window with bars. Maybe if I did that trick Azula taught me before I left-NO! I can't think about that now. Would you like to think about leaving the one place you felt safe?

Everyone thinks I'm so strong. I'm afraid of so many things. Never seeing my family again, never getting a real -I know I said I wouldn't worry about this- but someone who doesn't just like me cause I'm pretty. So`meone who likes me because i'm me. Not the Lost Princess. And not, and not, A BITCH! There, I said it. I'm a bitch. I say something when it pops into my mind. Shoot me. Don't. I'm afraid of those things. And now here I am, about to fight someone, being careless. Sooner or later, they're gonna find out who I am. And then they'll kill me. If I fight them,it'll definitely be sooner.

Alright.

For the first time,I, Tokyo-Alyssa,Princess of The Fire Nation, will not pick a fight. But i'll cuss him out everyday in my mind. Here we go.

"Wait.I'm not going to fight you. What do you want?"

He looked surprised when I suggested fighting."Well,what should we do with him,Smellerbee?"

"I think that's a could be a freedom fighter."

"As if this little shrimp could fight.-"I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. I was too busy having a flashback.

_"She's so cute."_

_"She's so short."A 9-year-old tapped another 9-year-old !_

_"Yea?"I asked the girl._

_"He just called you short." The girl said, nodding towards the man who had criticized my height.I was sitting next to 2 other girls, and there were 4 boys on the bench across from us._

_"OH HELL NO!LIFT ME UP! LIFT. ME. UP.''I shouted. Everyone around me started to laugh. _

_"No,thanks,Aly. You just ate a cream-filled doughnut." Another girl said. I turned back to the first girl._

"_Make that six." One of the boys commented._

_I gave him an Azula-stare"Shut up."I turned the first again."Oh,come on,-"_

I was interrupted by a voice."C'mon. Fight me."

RIGHT WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO LEARN WHO DREAM GIRL WAS!

* * *

Who is dream girl/ Wish Tokyo good luck in your reviews. The whole story of my life thing was for you, good luck!


	4. Meeting And Remembering

"Why would I fight YOU. I'm not going to waste my good energy..." I hopped up and walked clear out the room. I grabbed my combat boots from outside and walked away.

"There's no where to run, freedom fighters are all around you." Smellerbee(?) said,pulling up to me,out of breath.

"Oh,honey. I never run. It's kill,deny,or hide." I smiled sweetly after the vile comment I had learned from Azula. She looked at me, eyes wide, as I blasted myself from one tree to the other, using my firebending. "Bye." I called sweetly, waving my fingers. I spotted a small town,probably one of my father's more citzen-controlled colonies,and landed.

"She's pretty,Mommy." I smiled at the little and created a fire buterfly. She chased it all around until it disappeared. What can I say, you call me pretty,I treat you right...

"Who are you?" A girl with fire-berry colored hair stepped forward. She was about my age, and had a slightly darker complexion than me.

"." I added the last part fastly, like I forgot Lee was a boy's name. Because I did forget Lee was a boys name.

"What so you want,Anne?" The girl with berry hair doubled over.

"You shortened her name. Ooh,ya' know what Jake? We should totally do a 'good-fire nation soldier, bad-fire nation soldier."

"There's no such thing as a GOOD fire nation soldier." One girl said. I looked into her red eyes, into all of their red eyes and realized slowly that these were the people who left the Fire Nation when my father took control.

"I am not Lee Anne,in all truth. I'm Tokyo. I am also known as the Lost Princess." I leaned on one foot, unsure if I should be telling these people my true identity. But, I figured, If they were smart enough away to run away from my Dad, then they must be smart enough to keep a secret. Everything was frozen for a while, until the berry-head flung her arms around my neck and hugged me. Two other boy's and one other girl hugged me. There was one,though, that kept a stone hard face.

When the berry-head pulled off of me, she was wiping tears from her eyes. Suddenly it was all coming back to me. The day I left, the day THEY left,Jake... I flung my arms around said Jake and stared at him until he made movement.

"Hello." He stifly walked away, and nodded robotically.

"Bro,I don't a hug back, a punch in the boob, an insult, nothin'?" He turned around, more like the Jake I had grown to love, and smiled warmly. He gave me a nice puch in the boob and I punched him in his chest. Catalina(formerly known as berry-head) strode towards us, with a older looking Ruby,Luan,and Beck(his real name was Oong, but we called him for the sake of his romantical life.).

"I missed you!" Ruby said, hugging me again.

"You missed me? I had,like,completly gone blank on your name! I remembered everything else about you, but I was full-ass blank on your name." I was crying I was so happy. This doesn't make sense! I'm not supposed to CRY when I'm happy.

"Goodnight." I smiled at Jake, who smiled back. "I missed you." I whispered lowly after I had rolled over in the tent. He obviously thought I was asleep, because he back-hugged me and whispered into my ear; "I love you,too."

* * *

Gasp,much?

~EpicQueenOfHearts~


End file.
